Say you like me
by nerdyghost
Summary: But loves buttercip but shes to shy to notice. Please read i suck at summeries. I own nothing nada and zip one shot song fic


Buttercup Utonium i have fallen for her pretty bad. When we were thirteen we lost our powers speed, agility, and strength left us. That was all he life so she hid from life no one will recognize her today. She never says any thing at all. She needs to remember how to live and have fun and i want to help her do so.

* * *

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.

She's just waiting for that one to take her hand

And shake her up.

I bet I could.

* * *

Im always thinking of her and I know she probably doesn't remember I exist. But im going to be in her life one way or another.

* * *

I wish my heart was always on her mind.

'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.

Forget me not, forget me now.

I've come too far to turn around.

I'm here tonight.

* * *

Im going to do every thing i can to make her happy, she deserves it and the day i give up is the day a die, even then i wont give up, i just hope she likes me as well. I go and see her every day.

* * *

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

* * *

Buttercup and i work at HOT TOPIC, she has double shifts so she can get her entire closet from here. She looks simply stuning on most of it. But still being an ex-puff is hard on her she misses her days of kicking ass, flying and protecting. I know how she feels I want her t know that.

* * *

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

Works a double just to buy her clothes.

Nicotine and faded dreams,

Baby, just believe

There's no one else like me.

* * *

I need do do something to prove to her i left her a note to meet me at a small café at 9:30pm and to dress nice. It was an hour after she gets off work. My band was playing there tonight.

* * *

I felt a rush of relief when Buttercup walked in. She wore a lime green shirt that stopped above her belly button to revile a silver stud matching the one on her nose. A leather overall skirt with tights and black leather boots that went to her calf. She sat at a table and ordered, when the waiter grabbed her order she took it and looke around.

* * *

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave

So put your hands up.

If you like me

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

* * *

I went into the mic and with all the courage I could muster said "I asked a girl that works with me to meet me her by a letter and this if for her." Buttercup looked shocked then smiled.

"It's time to fall into my arms.

'Cause I've been waiting for too long.

You're an angel,

Grab your halo,

And lets fly tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Just say you like me."

I got off stage letting matt take the lead and sat down next to her. "It was you all along? Well i feel stupid" she said. I was disappointed, i was getting up whe she grabbed my wrist "i like you" came out her lips barely above a whisper. She pulled me down and crashed her lips. "I really like you."

* * *

**hey guys thanks for reading and please reveiw the good bad and ugly pretty please and request a song for purples. Um im going n a class trip in new york so i may wright a storry on that probobly a six shot one for each day sa love ya bye**

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**


End file.
